heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyoness' betrayal
This event started 12-Nov-2015 and lasted 4 days. Lore War 'Songs of rebellion are spreading over the land of Camelot. A new world order is claimed by the Lyones' Hero and his rioters. During this event gather Roses for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the lookout for your worst nightmare come true Sir Tristan de Lyones and prepare your party to stand and fight! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, Sir Tristan de Lyones has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with Tristan's Loverboy Raise ATK & add a Magic Shield to your team. (Note: this is his skill but Kabam does not check for correctness I guess, his One card combo is Love's Labor's Lost Remove 50% of enemy team's current HP.) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Roses you find during the Nightmare: * Lancelot the Brave: 4 Bonus Roses * Baltram the Surveyor: 4 Bonus Roses * Golden Drust: 3 Bonus Roses * Golden Galahad: 3 Bonus Roses * Sir Percival: 2 Bonus Roses Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Tristan on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 vigor points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 vigor points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Roses *2x Lyones' Chest *4x Ascension Shard *2x Ascension Stone *Max Level Galahad the Pure *Max Level Veteran Paladin *Sir Galahad Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Roses *10x Arena Ticket *2x Ascension Shard *1x Ascension Stone *1x Vigor Potion *1x Spirit Potion * Max level Galahad the Pure * Max level Sir Owain Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Sir Tristan de Lyones, 15x Summon stones , 10x Lyones' Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Sir Tristan de Lyones, 15x Summon stones , 10x Lyones' Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Sir Tristan de Lyones, 15x Summon stones , 10x Lyones' Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Sir Tristan de Lyones, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Lyones' Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Lyones' Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Lyones' Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Lyones' Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Lyones' Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Lyones' Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Lyones' Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Sir Caradoc * 200000 - Sir Tristan de Lyones Possible Chest Outcome * Galland * Loholt Chainwail * Hugues de Payns * Sir Tristan de Lyones * Lancelot the Brave * Goldenshield Champion * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events